In the past, since glass is chemically stable and is excellent in transparency, glass has been frequently used as the material of a container and the container has been generally manufactured by a mold.
Further, a blow-and-blow molding method and a press-and-blow molding method have been known as a method of industrially continuously manufacturing the glass container.
For example, in the blow-and-blow molding method, a rough mold is filled with a lump of molten glass called a gob and air is blowing into the rough mold to form a parison.
Then, after the obtained parison is transported to a finishing mold and is reheated, air is blown into the parison to make the parison to swell and to mold the parison in the form of the finishing mold.
Meanwhile, in the press-and-blow molding method, a rough mold is filled with a gob and a plunger is inserted into the rough mold to form a parison.
Then, after the obtained parison is transported to a finishing mold and is reheated, air is blown into the parison to make the parison to swell and to mold the parison in the form of the finishing mold.
However, in the blow-and-blow molding method or the press-and-blow molding method, air is blown into the parison to mold the parison in a molding step. Accordingly, a glass container to be manufactured has a characteristic in which the inner diameter of a main body is larger than the inner diameter of a mouth portion.
For this reason, when a glass container is used while a cream-like material such as cosmetics is stored in the glass container, it may be difficult to take out the contents that adhere to a portion of the main body of the glass container close to the mouth portion.
Further, in these molding methods, the parison is molded by blowing air so that the parison comes into pressure contact with the inner surface of the finishing mold. For this reason, since the unevenness of the inner surface of the finishing mold or the mark of air remaining in the finishing mold remains on the surface of a glass container to be obtained, there is also a concern that the quality of the glass container becomes poor.
In regard to a problem that it is difficult to take out the contents, it is possible to make a material, which is stored in the glass container, be easily taken out by increasing the thickness of the wall of the glass container so that the inner diameter of the mouth portion is substantially equal to the inner diameter of the main body.
Furthermore, it is possible to prevent a problem that unevenness is formed on the surface of the glass container, by preventing the surface of a glass container having a finished shape from coming into contact with the finishing mold during the molding of a glass container.
Accordingly, a one-press manufacturing method, which can efficiently manufacture a thick glass container having the above-mentioned shape, is proposed (see Patent Document 1).
More specifically, the one-press manufacturing method includes: a pressing step of forming a glass container having a finished shape by inserting a plunger into a finishing mold filled with a gob; and a cooling step of moving the glass container having a finished shape to a cooling mold and forcibly cooling the outer peripheral surface and the inner peripheral surface of the glass container having a finished shape by cooling air that is blown into the cooling mold and cooling air that is blown into the glass container having a finished shape.
That is, there is an aspect of a one-press manufacturing method of forcibly cooling the inner peripheral surface and the outer peripheral surface of a glass container 510 having a finished shape by using cooling air 512 blown into the glass container 510 having a finished shape and cooling air 514 blown into a cooling mold 500 together as illustrated in FIG. 23.
On the other hand, particularly, in the field of perfume or cosmetics, uneven shapes, which represent a brand name or a material stored in a glass container, are tried to be carved on the inner peripheral surface of the glass container to obtain a predetermined visual effect (see Patent Documents 2 to 4).
That is, Patent Document 2 discloses a method of manufacturing a glass container including the following steps (a) to (d);
(a) a step of introducing molten glass into a mold,
(b) a step of inserting a punch body (hereinafter, referred to as a “plunger” in some cases) into the mold,
(c) a step of molding a glass container by the punch body and forming a pattern, which is formed of convex or concave shapes, on an inner peripheral surface of the glass container, and
(d) a step of obtaining a glass container including the pattern, which is formed of convex or concave shapes, on the inner peripheral surface thereof by taking the glass container out of the mold after extracting the punch body from the inside of the mold.
Further, as illustrated in FIG. 24, a punch body 610 used in the method of manufacturing a glass container disclosed in Patent Document 2 is formed of a cylindrical part 611 having a tapered end portion 613, and the end portion 613 includes the pattern 615, which is formed of convex or concave shapes, on the outer peripheral surface thereof.
Furthermore, Patent Document 3 discloses a device that includes at least one plunger for performing marking on an inner peripheral surface of a glass container. The device includes the following structures (a) to (c);
(a) a pattern that is formed of convex or concave shapes,
(b) a support that moves the plunger between a first position present outside the glass container and a second position present inside the glass container,
(c) a radial moving member that moves the plunger between a preparation position, which is separated from an inner peripheral surface of a glass container, and a performing position where the pattern including the convex or concave shapes is pressed against the inner peripheral surface of the glass container to perform marking, at the second position.
More specifically, there is a manufacturing device 700 illustrated in FIG. 25, and a plunger 717 is disposed at a second position, which is present inside the glass container, by a support 749.
Then, when the support 749 is pressed down, L-shaped members 716 radially slide to the outside along inclined grooves 743 and plungers 717 are pressed against the inner peripheral surface of a glass container 701. Accordingly, the pattern, which is formed of convex or concave shapes, is formed.
In addition, Patent Document 4 discloses a device that manufactures a glass container. The device includes a mold, and a punch body (hereinafter, referred to as a “plunger” in some cases) that can be moved between a preparation position present outside the mold and a performing position present inside the mold. The punch body includes a marking part that is formed of a pattern formed of convex or concave shapes, and an actuator that performs marking on the inner peripheral surface of the glass container by radially moving the pattern formed of the convex or concave shapes at the performing position.
More specifically, there is a manufacturing device 800 illustrated in FIG. 26, and a truncated conical member 833 on which grooves 835 are formed is provided at a free end portion of a piston 832 of an actuator 830.
Accordingly, when the truncated conical member 833 is pressed down by the piston 832, a marking part 825, which is slidably fitted to the groove 835, is extruded to the outside of a punch body 820. As a result, the pattern, which is formed of the convex or concave shapes, is formed on the inner peripheral surface of a glass container 801.